3T
| current_members = Taj Jackson Taryll Jackson TJ Jackson }} 3T is an American R&B/pop music group featuring the three sons of Tito Jackson (from The Jackson 5) and Delores "Dee Dee" Jackson. The band members include, from eldest, Tariano Adaryll Jackson II (also known as Taj), Taryll Adren Jackson and Tito Joe Jackson (also known as TJ). History Brotherhood (1995–1997) 3T released their debut album Brotherhood in 1995. The album sold approximately three million copies worldwide. The group achieved an international hit with their debut single "Anything". 3T released several hit singles in Europe, including "24/7", "Why" (a duet with their uncle Michael Jackson), "I Need You" (with a brief appearance by Michael), "Tease Me" and "Gotta Be You". In 1996, they were ranked second behind the Spice Girls, as the biggest-selling group in Europe. 3T have also written and produced songs for soundtracks to films such as The Jacksons: An American Dream, Free Willy, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Men in Black and Trippin'. Taryll and TJ have written/produced tracks for their aunt Janet Jackson as well as for Lindsay Lohan and Bruno Mars. In early 1997, they went on a hugely successful European tour with their album Brotherhood, which included all of the songs from the album, as well as a Jackson 5 tribute (featuring Tito 'Poppa T') and a surprise performance of the Oasis hit, "Wonderwall". Identity (2003–2005) After signing with the French label TF1/NRJ in 2003, 3T continued to perform in France, the Netherlands and Belgium. The group signed with the Dutch label Digidance in 2004 for Dutch releases, appearances and performances. The album titled Identity was released on March 23, 2004. Two singles were released: "Stuck On You" (a cover of the Lionel Richie song) was released in 2003 in France and Belgium and in 2004 in the Netherlands, and "Sex Appeal" in 2004. Neither single was released outside of Europe. In 2008, 3T made Identity available on both iTunes and amazon.com worldwide. On-and-off appearances (2007–2011) The brothers appeared on the show This Is David Gest in 2007, including recording the theme tune "Crazy Kinda Guy". The show began on April 22, 2007. They appeared in an episode where Gest took cameras for a rare glimpse of the Jackson family house in Encino, California, where he met Tito and 3T as well as matriarch Katherine Jackson, as well as a later episode showing them recording the theme tune. During the summer of 2008, the Jackson family (including Tito) stayed at a holiday let (rental) for six weeks in Appledore, Devon, England while searching for a house to buy in the area. The project was filmed for a Channel 4 documentary called The Jacksons are Coming, which was aired in 2008. Taj and TJ appear with their father, but Taryll did not join them on the trip. The 3 family members also attended a Michael Jackson fan event in Devon as part of their stay, ringing him up during the event which led to Michael talking to the fans over a loudspeaker on the phone. All three of them appeared on the A&E TV show entitled The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty. They appear with their father Tito, who is trying to convince them to relaunch their career. On January 31, 2010, the three brothers appeared on stage at the 52nd Grammy Awards to support their cousins Prince Michael, Jr. and Paris Michael Katherine Jackson as they accepted the Lifetime Achievement Award on behalf of their father, Michael Jackson. On February 1, 2010, all 3 brothers then appeared in the remake of "We Are The World", this time in aid of the Haiti Appeal. However, they did not sing main parts of the song, only in the background. Currently, Taj is working on the Code Z zombie series and a science fiction project called Clone 3. TJ was selected to play the role of Prince Jean-Luc in the new stage version of Larry Hart's musical Sisterella that was scheduled to premiere in the fall of 2011.While Taryll's most recent music was uploaded his personal sites up to mid-2009 Taryll is working on his first solo album that he hopes will make his family and fans proud. On October 8, 2011, 3T performed at the Michael Forever – The Tribute Concerthttp://home.michaelforevertribute.com/home.html held at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. They performed The Jacksons' track "Heartbreak Hotel" (also known as "This Place Hotel") followed by their own number 2 hit single "Why", which was originally a duet recorded with Michael for their 1995 album Brotherhood. At the end of the performance of "Why", all 3 brothers broke down into tears. They then appeared in the finale of the show performing Michael's hit "Don't Stop Til You Get Enough" with various other performers from the concert as well as members of the Jackson family who had been in attendance, including Michael's children Prince, Paris and Blanket (Prince II). Taryll Jackson's My Life Without You & Undeniable (2012) Taryll, who has been working on solo music for a while, released his debut solo single "4Ever" on April 5, 2012 from his debut EP, My Life Without You which was released on Mother's Day 2012, May 13 in honor of his mother Dee Dee Jackson. On his birthday, August 8, 2012, Taryll released the single "Best of All Time", a tribute to his uncle Michael Jackson. The single is taken from his second EP, Undeniable which was released on August 29, 2012 in honor of Michael. TJ Jackson's co-guardianship (2012) On August 25, 2012, a judge granted TJ guardianship over Michael's children Prince Michael Jackson Jr., Paris Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson Jr. II (Blanket) along with his grandmother Katherine Jackson. Sharing Love Charity Tour Italy (2013) After almost two years away from the stage, 3T performed live on stage in Rome, Milan, Torino and Verona during four charity concerts in Italy from December 5 to 8th. 3T performed a 30-minute show and the set list featured 'Stuck On You', 'Anything', 'I Need You', the new song 'Forever Girl',"Sneak peek Forever Girl". 3T.com. Retrieved: 2014-08-13 'With You', a jam session (Ed Sheeran's 'The A-Team', Oasis' 'Wonderwall' and 'Give Me All Your Lovin') and 'We Are The World'. Proceeds of the events go to Sharing Love Foundation and will be used to build a kindergarten to help poor children in Maikon in the Chalbi desert in northern Kenya. The charity organisation Sharing Love was founded in 2009 by Maria Luisa Andrew and Francesca Giurgila from Romania."Sharing Love Charity Tour in Italy". 3T.com. Retrieved: 2014-08-12 The Big Reunion TV Show (2014) On December 26, 2013, British television station ITV2 announced that 3T would be part of season 2 of The Big Reunion. The episodes were broadcast on ITV2 between February 6 and March 27, 2014. Along with 3T, the other bands that took part were A1, Damage, Eternal, Girl Thing and 5th Story. On February 21 The Big Reunion concert took place in a sold out Hammersmith Apollo in London and was broadcast on ITV2 on March 27, 2014. The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour (2014) On March 20, 2014, it was announced that the boy bands from both series (Five, 911, Blue, A1, 3T, Damage and 5th Story) would go on The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour in October 2014."The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour". ITV.com. Retrieved: 2014-08-12 Back 2 The 90's event & media appearances Holland (2014) On September 27, 2014, 3T performed at a sold out Back 2 The 90's event in Ahoy Rotterdam. The next day, on September 28, 2014, 3T were special guests on the popular Dutch TV show ''Carlo & Irene: Life 4 You''. 3T share a special history with Carlo & Irene since they have been guests on their previous TV shows Telekids in 1996 and ''Carlo & Irene: Life & Cooking'' in 2003. During their [http://www.rtlxl.nl/#!/carlo-irene-life-4-you-208677/44f4e35a-4949-49ee-8cb9-546ce2f103ed interview on Carlo & Irene: Life 4 You] 3T talked about their performance at the Back 2 The 90's event and performed one of their new songs called 'Forever Girl'. On September 29, 2014, 3T were guests at dj Giel Beelen on radio NPO 3FM. After their interview with dj Giel Beelen 3T performed 'I Need You' live on radio NPO 3FM. 3T also visited dj One'sy on FunX radio where one lucky fan got the chance to meet Taj, Taryll and TJ in the studio because she won the meet & greet contest organised by FunX radio. To thank their fans for their continuing support a meet & greet was held later that day at NH Schiller. Foute Party (2015) On March 12, 2015, Dutch radio station Q-music announced 3T will perform at the Foute Party on June 26, 2015. The event will take place at the Brabanthallen in 's Hertogenbosch, Netherlands. On March 17, 2015 Dutch radio station Q-music announced the show of June 26, 2015 has sold out. A second show will take place on June 27, 2015 where 3T will also be part of the lineup."Tickets Foute Party". q-music.nl. Retrieved: 2015-03-17 In October 2015, all three members appeared on the reality show The Jacksons: Next Generation Discography Studio albums Compilations * 3T Meets the Family of Soul (2005) The Lost Album Over 20 songs were recorded for the album and only 12 would have been on it. 3T completed the album in-between Brotherhood (1995) and Identity (2004). The album however was never released by Sony, due to strained relationships between Michael Jackson (MJJ Music) and Sony. This album is considered by many fans to be The Lost Album."The Lost Album". 3T.com. Retrieved: 2014-08-12 Singles Other releases *1993: "Didn't Mean To Hurt You" (appears on the Free Willy soundtrack) *1995: "What Will It Take" (appears on the Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home soundtrack) *1997: "Waiting For Love" (appears on the Men in Black soundtrack) *1999: "Thinkin'" (appears on the Trippin' soundtrack) References Category:Musical groups established in 1995 Category:African-American musical groups Category:American rhythm and blues musical groups Category:Family musical groups Category:Jackson family (show business) Category:American boy bands Category:Musical trios